All I Wanted
by UnleashingHorrors
Summary: During Remus's sixth year at Hogwarts, the Marauders notice there's something going on with Remus. He's unfocused, exhausted, and he's hiding something. There is also the fact that someone is trying to poison him! James and Sirius try to figure out who's poisoning him and what Remus is hiding. But when they find out, will it rip apart the Marauders and bring them together?


The sky was grey and filled with storm clouds that had begun to deposit its raindrops on the rolling country side. The window was cold. Every time it was breathed on by the boy resting his head against it, it would fog up only to be wiped. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. The motion of the train made him feel sick and it didn't help that he was sitting in the seat facing backwards. He pulled at his tie, loosening it effectively and tried to relax his breathing. "Remus, you feeling all right, mate?" One of Remus's companions asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Not feeling well, Sirius." Remus mumbled unintentionally out of old habits. Sirius switched seats with the chubby boy sitting next to Remus. Sirius placed a hand on Remus's forehead. The hand was hotter than Remus's forehead. "Your hand is warm."

"Messr. Moony is mumbling again." Sirius playfully joked before retracting his hand from Remus's forehead. "Seems to be just a bit of motion sickness. The moon's too far away to make you sick. Isn't that right, PRongs."

James's wild hair was poking out above a Quidditch magazine and when James was addressed, he looked over the top with a pumpkin grim plastered on his face. "Course. You do look bloody awful, Moony; but, not as bad as usual." Remus opened an eye and pulled his cloak tighter to his body to keep the warmth within.

"Almost dashing." Sirius interjected humorously. He ruffled Remus's hair with a hand. "Did you let your hair grow out?"

"A bit." Remus replied still feeling sickly within his stomach. He sniffed. "Isn't much longer than when I last saw you." Remus reached up and fixed it. "At least it isn't as bad as James's hair."

"Oi!" James exclaimed running a hand through his hair, only making it worse. "I look rather handsome." Sirius coughed covering up a small laugh. "Lily will be begging me to ask her on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year."

"Just ignore him." Sirius told Remus quietly as James began to go on about Lily and how they would have a huge wedding, a wonderful house, and about six to seven kids with wild black hair and dazzling green eyes.

* * *

**Five Minutes after the Hogwarts Welcome Back Feast**

"She was hot and looking at me the entire time." Sirius exclaimed happily as the Marauders started unpacking things from their trunks. "She fancies me, mate. Maybe, I should ask her out."

James pushed the glasses up on his nose. "If you want to, Padfoot." James pulled on his pajamas. "Dorcas Meadows is hardly a catch though." He leaned back on his bed post.

"James, you are absolutely blind." Sirius told him. "If you had eyes for anyone but Lily, you would see that."

"Lily is beautiful." James sighed happily. Remus, Sirius and Peter all rolled their eyes. "I wonder if her hair is soft. I bet it is. Soft, red hair."

"And we've officially lost Prongs." Sirius said aloud. He sighed slightly unhappily and fell back onto his bed. "What do you think Moony?"

Remus paused slightly in his unpacking. "Think about...?"

"Meadows and me being, you know, a couple?" Sirius asked sitting up and looking at Remus. Remus shrugged slightly as he neatly put down his clothes for tomorrow. Peter made his way to the bathroom connected to the dorms, locking it behind him. "Are you sure you're all right? I know you said at supper that you were fine after you had a bit of food but you look awfully pale."

"I'm perfectly fine, Padfoot." Remus muttered again. He grabbed his pajamas and closed the curtains around his bed.

Sirius ran a hand uncharacteristically through his hair before he fixed his hair so that he wouldn't look like James. "Rem, why do you do that?"

"You have to be more specific." Remus called out from inside the curtains.

Sirius walked over and opened the curtains. Remus was already done changing. "Why do you change behind the curtains? We know you have scars from the full moon. You don't have to keep covering them up."

"Out of habit, I guess." Remus supplied as he reached for a book that was sitting on his trunk. Sirius sat down on the foot of the bed. "You wouldn't want to see them anyways."

"Moony-" Sirius began to protest.

"-And I wouldn't show them to you even if you asked." Remus interrupted as he opened his book to a bookmarked page and began to read.

Sirius stood up from the bed. "Fine, then." He walked back to his bed and continued unpacking. Remus watched him over the top of his book before he returned his attention to the book. Eventually, James and Sirius started a game of exploding snap with Peter, who was the unfortunate victim of most of the exploding cards. Remus would watch them every now and then over the top of his book until Sirius would catch him watching and Remus would be back to reading. This went on for most of the night until Peter decided to go to bed before the hairs in his nose were burned off. James and Sirius continued on making a ruckus as Remus read his book. Then after those two went to bed, Remus was up all by himself... still reading.

Remus sighed and put a bookmark in his book. It was well past midnight. He set his book on the stand next to his bed and pulled his curtains shut. He crawled under the covers and laid there for a good while. Falling asleep was going to be hard tonight. Technically, very, very early morning. He turned on his side and pulled the covers closer. Nothing was working. He sighed again.

'1' Breath in. '2' Breath out.'1' Breath in. '2' Breath out.'1' Breath in. '2' Breath out.'1' Breath in. '2' Breath out.'1' Breath in. '2' Breath out.

Remus continued this for a while before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Sirius. P.O.V.

Moony looks sick and pale. It's nowhere near the full moon- I'm a bit concerned. It looks like he hasn't been sleeping right or at all even. He's got dark circles under his eyes. The ride back to school is long and about halfway through the trip, I ask Moony if he's all right. he says he's fine but he feels awful cold when I swap seats with Peter and check his foreahead. His hair has grown out a bit from when I last saw him. It's kind of odd because he usually has it cut shorter the week before school starts up. Prongs has started talking about Evans again and Moony looks slightly annoyed. I tell him to ignore Prongs's silly little ramblings. Five minutes later, Moony falls asleep on me for the rest of the train ride.

Dinner was really good. Moony started to look a bit better after eating especially when he saw chocolate cake. I also noticed that Dorcas Meadows was consistantly checking me out. She wasn't bad looking herself. I told this to the others later when we were upstairs unpacking (upon Moony's request). Prongs was still rambling about Evans and I am so getting ready to hex him into next year so I asked Moony about the possibilty of Meadows and I being a couple. He didn't answer me the first time and he still looked pale. He kind of shrugged me off and then changed behind his curtains. I hate it when he changes behind the curtains. He doesn't have to hide anymore and he snapped at me when I told him so.

I stormed away from Moony unhappily. I didn't want to be in another fight after we all had finally got over the Prank Incident. I started unpacking to keep my mind occupied. I pulled out my deck of exploding snap and started a game with Prongs and Wormtail. Moony just kept reading his book. Wormtail eventually went to bed. Bloody bastard nearly has his hair all burned off. Moony kept looking at me all night as if he wanted to apologize but when I looked up, he'd go back to "reading" his book. Prongsie and I were pulling a few pranks on Wormtail while he was trying to sleep. We probably burned more hair off than the exploding snap cards. Moony was trying to ignore us but I saw him smirk and that made me smile. I started getting tired as did Prongs and we went to bed while Moony stayed up since it was a friday night and classes wouldn't start until Monday.

Morning was nearly over when I woke up the next day. Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony were already gone. Probably went off to have breakfast without me. Bastards. I got dressed lazily and started heading downstairs when I ran into Meadows. She started walking with me. "Hi, Sirius." She giggled slightly to herself.

"Hi, Dorcas." I greeted back before loosening my tie a bit more. "How was your summer?"

"Oh it was great but I really missed this place. My hometown doesn't have any cute guys around." She winked and smiled at me and I smirked.

"The Black manor doesn't have any cute guys around either." She giggled at my joke. I saw Wormtail hurrying toward us and I inwardly groaned. "Dorcas, how would you like to be the girlfriend of the hottest guy at Hogwarts?" I asked pulling her down a different corridor away from Wormtail.

"Of course!" She replied quickly and kissed me quite forcifully as if I would suddenly disappear.

However, Wormtail interrupted us before it could go a bit farther and I groaned inwardly again. "P-padfoot, Prongs said to come and g-get you. Something's w-wrong with M-Moony." He stuttered.

"I've got to go." I told Meadows kissing her on the cheek and running off to find Prongs and Moony with Wormtail taking me there.

Moony was in the hospital wing. Prongs nearly through a fit at me and Wormtail for being late. Poppy told us that Moony was really sick. Somehow, he had eaten something that had silver in it and it was trying to poison him from the inside out. Poor Moony. No wonder he was sick. Poppy said that Moony was going to go back to his house for a week to get better since she had so much work to do with ordering some necessary potions for Moony's next full moon. Moony didn't look too thrilled. He looked pretty upset even after I told him that I would get him caught up with schoolwork. I wonder why.

I ate dinner with the rest of the Marauders later that evening. Moony hadn't replied back to any of my letters yet about why he was upset earlier. Dorcas was all over me at dinner. Prongs decided another attempt to woo Evans over. He was turned blue and given bright pink hair. It really suited him actually. Evans lost us twenty points but it was hilarious. I told Moony about it. Still no reply from the sickly Marauder. Prongs and I decided to plan an awesome prank for when Moony returns. Planning has already begun.

The next few days were a bit boring. We started school after Sunday's full day of planning (We had to do some extra research since Moony was gone). I've been taking a ton of notes for the classes Moony and I have together. I didn't take notes for me- just Moony. I usually remember everything they say even if I'm not listening that well. Dorcas has been hanging around me a lot when I'm not planning the prank with Prongs. She seems to want to be permanently attached to my arm. It's kind of annoying actually. It's only been a few days though so maybe she'll stop soon.

* * *

Remus P.O.V

I hadn't told the others yet but my living conditions had changed a bit. I was still living with Mum but now the both of us were with living with my aunt. Dad and Mum had, er, argued about something over the summer and Mum and I went to go live with Aunt River. She was a nurse at St. Mungo's and was already aware of my "condition". Aunt River is pretty nice but she's also a bit weird. Aunt River lives deep in the woods. Very deep. I secretly think that she bought it before we went to go live with her so that there would be anything to worry about when it was the full moon. She also tells me to stop calling her "Aunt River". She says it makes her sound old.

River likes to cook. Mostly, Italian food. She looks a lot like Mum. They both have brown hair and pale complexions. River has darker eyes though whereas Mum has light eyes. Mum seems to enjoy being around River a lot. They share a lot of stories. Mum's mostly are about me and River's are mostly about her travels and the food she's been eating there. She's been to a lot of different places, given me a few postcards as well. My favorite one is a postcard of a city in France called Cannes. River really enjoys the food there. Her favorite place to visit is a little city in Australia called Newcastle. She says the people there are really nice and a really beautiful place to go whale-watching. With Mum's permission, she's thinking of possibly taking me there over the summer holiday.

Lately, I've just been unpacking my things while trying to get better so I can go back to school. River's given me one of the biggest rooms in the house. I keep rearranging things since I have so much space and not a lot of possessions. River says that we'll go shopping some time and get me some more things. I told her she didn't have to do that but she insisted. Sirius has been sending me quite a few letters. I haven't gotten the chance to reply to any of them yet. I keep meaning to but River has me kept busy with helping her cook breakfast, lunch and dinner and all of the dishes that go with them. She doesn't like using magic to clean and prefers to do it by hand. She says it gives her the satisfaction of knowing that she cleaned the whole house without using magic.

I really just want to be back at school. I haven't even been there a whole day yet. I'm going to be so behind on homework that it will probably take me forever to catch up. I've recently been hiding to get out of working. Mum's caught me a few times but River doesn't seem to care that much. River can be weirder than I am at times.

* * *

Thanks for reading this you guys! Hope you enjoy the rest of it once it gets up here.

I am interested in role playing with anyone so check out the site on my profile.  
No spaces!

-U.H.


End file.
